1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system wireless communication, and more particularly to a system and method for information handling system wireless audio driven antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have transformed the way enterprises operate as well as how individuals run households. Initially, information handling systems managed financial information and word processing functions. Since their introduction, the growth of the Internet has made information handling systems one of the primary communication tools of enterprises and households through the use of e-mail and the Internet. More recently, information handling systems have transitioned into the role of entertainment, such as by storing and playing music and movies. As information handling systems have come to manage audio information storage and presentation, end users have sought convenient ways to communicate audio information from an information handling system that generates audio information to audio endpoints that present audio information. One difficulty to deploying audio endpoints is the running of wires between audio sources and audio endpoints. An option to avoid the use of wires is to use wireless communication, such as through a wireless local area network (WLAN) like those defined by IEEE 802.11(b, g or n) or wireless personal area network (WPAN) like Bluetooth. A difficulty with wireless communication of audio information from an audio source to an audio endpoint is that wireless communication tends to have poor quality of service and synchronization coordination needed for audio distribution to multiple audio endpoints, such as multiple speakers that play in stereo.
Recently, audio oriented wireless systems have emerged which address quality of service needs, but compete for bandwidth with data services communicated through the same or similar wireless bands. Generally, wireless networks transmit data on a best efforts basis; however, audio information tends to degrade when sent through best efforts networks because a missing frame of audio information is detectable by an end user listening to an audio presentation. Audio frames typically have a target sample rate or a multiple of a sample rate with the collection of the samples at an endpoint presenting a desired audible sound. In order for audio information to maintain a desired quality, real-time delivery of audio frames synchronized for all end points is desired with a reliable distribution through a wireless communication medium. Existing methods of maintaining reliable audio distribution include adaptive frequency hopping, which attempts to maintain communication of audio information through a clean frequency, channel avoidance, which attempts to maintain a channel free for communication of audio information and MAC address level signaling. A more expensive option is to dedicate an antenna for audio communication, however, the use of existing bandwidths with a dedicated antenna can still have degraded communications due to competition within the frequency band.